Becoming a Cocoon
is the twenty-second episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Ibuki and Todoroki combined their strengths to defeat the pair of Douji and Hime, but the Ubume and Yamaarashi are nowhere to be found. What they do find is something like the two Makamou but cannot be defeated by their string and wind Ongekis. Plot Ibuki and Todoroki were chasing the Yamaarashi Douji & Hime and the Ubume Douji & Hime. Todoroki threw his Ongekigen which killed one, but the other one took the Ongeki and used it to deflect Ibuki's bullets. The Makamou tried to overpower them but Akira sent Disc Animals to help them. Todoroki used his Kitōjutsu - Raigekiken but missed the monsters. Ibuki used his Kitōjutsu - Senpūjin and was able to get the Ongekigen from the Makamou. Akira was about to bring it to Todoroki but a Yamaarashi Douji shot it's needled at her, making her fall but she kept going and stumbled her way to Todoroki who as able to defeat the Yamaarashi Douji and Hime with one strike. Ibuki shot the the remaining one with his Ongekikan. Akira had fainted due to her injury and Todoroki carried her back. The Ubume was circling even faster around the Yamaarashi now until it bit straight into the Yamaarashi's neck. The Yamaarashi used it's tail to wrap the Ubume and htey both seemed to kill each other at the same time, while the Black Puppet watched. Hitomi was trying to ease the grand master's pain and Asumu brought in bed clothes so that she could lay down. She was still in pain however so Asumu grabbed a hold of her hand as did Hitomi with the other hand. The grandmaster felt relieved and thanked them. Hibiki was meanwhile running with Dr. Jirou Sakamoto on his back to his office to get his equipment and then towards the grand master Sayori's house. Ichirou called Asumu on his phone and was looking for Hibiki, who suddenly arrived with the doctor. The doctor started his examination and Asumu gave Hibiki the phone. Ichirou told Hibiki to go to Ibuki and Todoroki's location. Asumu and Hibiki chatted on his way out and he praised Asumu and Hitomi for not panicking. Kasumi Tachibana arrived with their car, and Hibiki said goodbye. Ichirou was talking to Ibuki on the phone and told him that he had sent Hibiki to them. Ibuki was reassured as he was worried about Akira, as she already was already exhausted before she lost cosnsciousness. She was a good girl and Ichirou told him to tell her that she did a good job when she woke up. Ibuki reported that the Makamou were working together, and Ichirou told him to be wary of the mysterious person. Ibuki told Todoroki and Zanki that Hibiki was on the way because there were too many irregularities. Todoroki suggested they use all of their Disc Animals to cover more ground, and they soon got to work in sending them out. Meanwhile, a cocoon wa forming around the entangled Ubume and Yamaarashi while the Black Puppet looked on. Asumu and Hitomi were watching over Sayuri as the Doctor took some tea. Sayori thanked apologised to the doctor for troubling him once more, but he said it was the kids who did the most work, so she thanked Asumu and Hitomi as well. Hibiki and Kasumi were on their way to the mountain, and Hibiki was reading up on what they knew of the two Makamou and what Ibuki and Todoroki had reported. Hibiki decided to start reading about them from scratch while Kasumi commented that it must be hard to deal with unfamiliar things. Hibiki dropped his notebook and made a mess in the car which Kasumi begrudged. The Disc Animals were in the meantime scouting the mountain where they found the Makamou cocoon. Hinaka was cleaning up the store when Asumu and Hitomi came by. She also got a call from Todoroki, and asked Asumu to take care of the store in the meantime. Asumu started picking up dishes as Hinaka went down to the basement where Ichirou was. Todoroki and the rest had found the Makamou but were unable to identify it precisely as it had the sound of both an Ubume and an Yamaarashi. Asumu brought tea and some dango to Hitomi who said it was delicious that day as well. She commented that even though he was working at a dumpling shop he got to experience a lot. He agreed, and she remarked the same about Hibiki. She also remarked that Asumu had changed from before, as he even took the initiative to hold the grand master's hand. Hitomi wondered if it was Hibiki's influence. She smiled as Asumu went to take care of a customer. Kasumi got a text message on her phone and asked Hibiki to read it as she was driving. The text was from Ichirou and said that Todoroki and Ibuki had found the Makamou, but that they seemed to have become one. Kasumi and Hibiki became intrigued. Ibuki and Todoroki were running towards the location as Hibiki and Kasumi sped up. They found a large black cocoon and as they started approaching it, it started to open up. A fusion of the Ubume and Yamaarashi came out and the two Oni transformed immediately. Ibuki started shooting Onishi into it, and blew into his Ongekikan's trumpet mode to make them explode. They did not explode but fusion went down, but rose up again, even more angry. Ibuki tried again but nothing worked and he was forced to dodge an attack from the Makamou. Todoroki stabbed it with his Ongekigen and used his ”Ongekizan Raiden Gekishin” technique, but was knocked away by its tail. The two were surprised that their Ongeki did not work and ddged the Makamou's attacks. They were grappled by the fusion's tail and started getting crushed while the Black Puppet watched. Hibiki came running and transformed. He immediately jumped and used his Kibōjutsu: Rekkaken to cut of the Makamou's tail, releasing his companions. Ibuki and Todoroki filled him in of the fusion's abilities and that the Ongeki did not seem to work on it. Hibiki dodged an attack and decided that they would strike it from three directions. They would harmonize their sound in order to power up the Ongeki Hibiki and Todoroki cut of its wings while Ibuki shot of its horns. They then split up with Hibiki on its back, Todoroki near its left side and Ibuki on the other. Hibiki attached his Ongekikou and started drumming while Todoroki and Ibuki started playing. Their efforts paid of after awhile when they finally made it explode. The Black Puppet retreated into the mist as the Oni relaxed and praised their work of harmonizing their Ongeki. Hibiki had just thought of the idea and said it was because he was trained, and they laughed. Hibiki asked if Todoroki was not gonna do his ritual, which he replied was not necessary, but Ibuki wanted to know what it was. They then started comparing hand gestures. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Guest cast * : * : Suit Actors * * * * * * Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, .